


When it Counts

by Luki



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for chapters 143+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luki/pseuds/Luki
Summary: Gen reflects on the outcome of recent events.WARNING: Major spoilers for latest manga chapters.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	When it Counts

**Author's Note:**

> In which I take that one scene of Gen being frustrated that he lost to Senku despite genuinely trying to win and crank it up to an eleven.

Gen waits until the casino is in full swing, and everyone that might notice his absence has finally started in on alcoholic drinks, before he slips away. He heads towards the fishing deck, and after a quick glance to confirm it’s empty, settles to the ground and looks up at the night sky. For a few minutes, he just sits there, sipping on the remnants of the spicy cola Francois had concocted, before sighing and letting himself fall flat on his back. His arms stretch upwards to cushion his head, continuing his stargazing.

But to be honest, his mind really isn’t taking in the view. It’s still on loop, thinking over a certain poker game. There’s a dark, ugly presence in his stomach, that keeps churning – and it’s not from the soda.

It’s not like he hadn’t expected Senku to cheat. The very argument between Senku and Ryuusui had made it clear that both felt very strongly about their routes, and neither of them believed in such flimsy things as honour and integrity when it comes to obtaining what they want. He’d gone into that fight expecting a challenge. It’s why he’d given Ryuusui his all. As much as he respected Senku, he saw more merit in Ryuusui, the man Senku had revived to be their Captain – and his plan.

(Also, while Senku might not like waiting, the way their dear leader has been burning the candle at both ends for the last few years, it was in Gen’s humble opinion that forcing him to wait a year before starting another major project might actually do him the world of good).

But perhaps that’s what makes it so irksome.

‘ _I am the trickster,_ ’ Gen thinks. ‘ _That was my speciality. And I lost._ ’

It’s not like Gen believes he’s the greatest mentalist on the planet – he’s certainly not quite that arrogant. But he is the best currently conscious. And it was a card game, where tricks and sleight of hand ruled. No fighting, no science, no navigation, no building; just tricks and misdirection. On this battlefield, nobody in the Kingdom could match his skills.

Except, apparently, they can. If they’re a snarky, cowlicked gremlin of a scientist whose never so much as owned a deck of cards before now.

Speaking of which-

“You know, I’m the one who sneaks off during parties,” Senku calls as he reaches the top stair and heads over. “Not like you to ignore a willing audience.”

“What can I say,” Gen replies. “I needed some fresh air.”

“Hmm...”

Senku stops on Gen’s right side, and looks down at him, sprawled on the deck. Gen can’t help himself, eyes flitting over to look him in the eye.

“Were you looking for me, dear Senku?”

The scientist gives a non-committal shrug.

“Ryuusui mentioned you were a little more on edge tonight than he expected,” Senku admits. “Then Francois saw you wander off earlier and got concerned. Since I’ve seen you get wrapped up in your own head more than once, figured I’d check up on you.”

“Ah, one of the weaknesses of studying psychology,” Gen bemoans, faking a grin. “It doesn’t stop you from going crazy, you just recognise the signs along the way.”

Senku’s eyes flit down Gen’s frame, before he crosses his arms and frowns.

"Is this about the game?"

"Of course not," Gen quickly replies. A little too quickly in fact, and winces as Senku's eyes narrow.

“Are you seriously this bitter just because you lost?” Senku asks in disbelief. Gen rolls his eyes.

“I’m not _bitter,_ ” he bites back. “Just...frustrated.”

Senku sighs, and to Gen’s frustration, decides to sit on the ground next to him.

“Why?” he asks, sounding genuinely puzzled. “Even Ryuusui didn’t put up a fight about it. Even if it’ll be more work, he knows the crew can handle it. You were on board beforehand.”

Gen’s been around Senku long enough to know when he’s willing to drop a subject, and it’s doubtful this is one them. He huffs in annoyance, and shifts back into a sitting position to meet the scientist’s eyes.

“Senku, I spent years perfecting my act,” Gen explains. “Cards, tricks, illusions, mental manipulation. It is literally, _what I do._ Even when we met, my primary use was in that I could make Tsukasa believe whatever I wanted. When the war was over? If I hadn’t been roped into manual labour, my main job has been keeping everyone on the right track and thinking it’s all their decision.”

He realises a split second too late that he’s let his anger show on his face, and tries to bite it back. It’s too late though – Senku looks a little taken aback. Gen winces and looks upwards.

“This was the first time my bag of tricks didn’t work, Senku,” he finishes. “I have my pride, and it’s just a little unsettling to know that my best wasn’t good enough. Not when going up against _you._ ”

Because that’s the crux of the matter, isn’t it? The thought at the centre of that dark feeling inside.

‘ _If you can outwit me in my playground, what can I really offer?’_

But he’s not going to come out and say that. Not even under pain of death. He’d rather jump off the boat and swim to the US. The long way.

He makes a point not to look over at Senku. It’ll still take a minute to properly get his expression in check. So he doesn’t see Senku break away and look up at the same stars.

“Do you remember what you told me once?” Senku asks. “About magicians and the respectable risk factor of their tricks?”

Gen feels his lips twitch upwards. He does. It had been a quiet night in Ishigami Village, not long after he’d received his first deck in this new world. A fond memory, in which the two of them had debated their personal passions almost into the early morning.

“You quoted someone,” Senku continued. “Something along the lines of ‘A Magician should never be in any more danger than they would be in their own living room.’ That no matter how dangerous a trick looks, you should always be in control.”

“Yes, it’s a good rule to follow,” Gen admits, looking up at the stars. He's unsure where this is going, but it's a far better topic than the previous one. “We are entertainers, and while there can be risk, it should never be stupid. Certain tricks are dangerous. Even the great Harry Houdini had stunts he refused to perform because of the risk.”

It had been something hammered into him when he trained in America. Magicians and Mentalist's have been crippled, or even killed, when they forget that rule. He’d had teachers threaten to fly to Japan and beat him over the head if he ever even _considered_ a bullet catch, for example. Granted, not a popular trick in Japan, but the rule stands.

Senku laughs.

“Yeah, I remember,” he says. “And that’s why you lost, Gen. Because that game wasn’t your best. You _couldn’t_ bring your best.”

Gen frowns, dropping his head to stare at Senku in confusion. The scientist follows the act, turning his head to face him and offers a grin.

“Back when you switched sides, it was a war. A single wrong move and people would die. It wasn’t an act, it wasn’t a show; it was life and death. Like it was with Mozu. That was your ‘best,’ Gen – when failing had serious consequences for everyone. The poker game didn’t have those stakes.”

“You think I held back?” Gen splutters. Senku just raises his eyebrows, almost mocking him.

“You’re a magician at your core, Gen, and this wasn’t life or death. Which meant this was an act, not a battle. And you won’t put yourself, or anyone else, at any serious risk for a trick. Your morals – as much as you like to pretend you don’t have them – won’t let you, and unfortunately Mentalist, it also means you think nobody else will either.”

Senku points a finger at his own face.

“But me? I’m a scientist. I’ll do whatever it takes, because it’s never a performance for me. I give everything I can, because I trust my limits. Even if you’d been on my team, you would never have agreed to using my allergy, would you?”

Gen is almost gaping.

Well, no. Deliberately allowing a reaction that severe while on a ship with limited supplies? The idea hadn’t even occurred to Gen. He still can’t believe it occurred to Senku. It was ludicrously risky – that’s not exactly a minor reaction, no matter how quickly he recovers.

“Don’t sell yourself short Mentalist,” Senku orders, bringing Gen back to reality. “You’re still the best trickster on this ship, when it _really_ matters. But you’ve also spent most of the last two years in my radius, and I know my friends. I _know_ how you think.”

“Oh really?” Gen says, a more familiar smile starting to settle on his face, and that dark pool in his stomach fading.

“Sure do,” Senku replies. “If I was your enemy, I wouldn’t stand a chance against you. When your back’s against the wall, you’re _ruthless._ At the end of the day, this just wasn’t worth it to you.”

He huffs, and hoists himself back to his feet.

“Now, if you’re done moping, we should join the party for a bit. Turns out Yo’s a complete lightweight, and a clingy drunk. Need someone to distract Magma before he reinvents crime on the high seas and throws his new limpet overboard and into the engine propeller.”

Gen gives a dramatic moan and falls back to the ground.

“Why, oh why, is it _always_ them?” he whines. “I feel like a dog trying to herd blind and deaf sheep!”

“Yeah, well at least you’ve got the right colouring for it, Mentalist,” Senku laughs, and holds out a hand. “Now come on, let’s get back. The night’s still young, and there’s tons of your beloved _endless manual labour_ starting tomorrow...” 

Gen glances at the hand, then up at Senku’s face. Slowly, he smiles, and reaches out, and lets the scientist pull him up.

“You know, for someone who doesn’t study psychology, you are getting very good at manipulating people,” Gen muses, as they descend the steps. Senku scoffs.

“Only you would see an ulterior motive in a pep talk, Mentalist. I like facts, and truth. I don’t need to manipulate people.”

He turns and grins.

“That’s what I’ve got you for.”

Gen bursts into laughter.

“Oh, I’ve taught you too well, dear Senku,” he says, and happily follows the scientist back into the crowd.

It’s only a few moments later, before he realises that dark feeling has all but gone.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone recognises the quote Senku refers to, please tell me in a comment. I'm positive I've heard/read a quote regarding the danger of magic tricks along these lines, but for the life of me I cannot find evidence of it anywhere. If someone knows who said it, let me know and I'll amend the fic appropriately.


End file.
